Total Drama Reunion
by FinnfulAngel05
Summary: Four years after TDWT, the entire cast of TD is invited back for a final season! This story revolves mainly around Trent and Courtney. May seem OOC...


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Total Drama or its characters! Unfortunately…

If any of the characters seem OOC I apologize. This is based four years into the future and I wrote the characters the way I see them four years from TDWT.

Also, I just find Trent and Courtney cute this way :)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter One: Our Last Night

XxXxX

"Hon, are you alright?" Trent called as he knocked on the bathroom door. No response. He tried again, "Court, babe, I know you don't want to go, but..."

A groan sounded from the other side, "do we really have to go? I mean, it's Total Drama for God's sake!"

The musician chuckled, used to his fiancée's attitude after being together for four years and undeterred by her at the point in their relationship.

"Court, Hon, I understand that these next couple of months are gonna... well, suck." He smirked when he heard her laugh a little at his choice of wording. "But, I'll be with you."

She paused for a moment, then, "... you promise?" Her voice was meek, hesitant.

Trent shook his head, bewildered by her sudden behavior change. "Of course, I promise, Hon. You're my girl. I'm never leaving your side, Court. I promise, Baby-Girl." He vowed. He waited for a response, when the doorknob suddenly turned and the door slowly opened, revealing the beautiful mocha profile of his fiancée.

Courtney smiled at him, "if you promise to never leave my side, I won't complain anymore." She sighed, "it's just that... going back means... going back to **them**." She frowned.

He nodded, "and, I understand that, Hon. I do." He reached out and took her hand in his, interlacing their fingers. "I won't let Duncan or G-Gwen -" He cursed himself for stuttering on the name of his ex-girlfriend. Courtney raised an eyebrow. "I won't let them near you, Hon. I won't let them touch us."

"Are you still... affected by what Gwen did to you?"

Honestly, it was one of the few things that scared Courtney about her relationship with Trent. It wasn't that she didn't trust her fiance, she knew that he loved her and only her, but this was Gwen they were talking about. Gwen, his ex-girlfriend. Gwen, the girl who had held his heart for so two years. Gwen, Trent's **first love**. Gwen could possibly still be a threat and may try to come between her and Trent and their amazing engagement. Courtney couldn't stand the very thought of Goth Girl stealing Trent from her.

Like, she had with Duncan.

Trent frowned at the question, "What? No! Court, Hon, I'm not affected by what Gwen did to me." A thought hit him. "Wait- Are you still affect by what **Duncan** did to you?"

"Of course not!" Courtney scoffed. How could he even ask her that? She's been over Duncan's cheating ass for almost four years now. He no longer held her heart in his palm. She loved Trent now, would love him for the rest of her life; Duncan was her past, Trent was her future. Courtney squeezed his hand, "it's not that I don't trust you, Trent. I'm just... I'm terrified, Love. I'm so fucking terrified because we're going back to that-that Hell."

"I know, Hon." He pulled her to him, releasing her hand and placing both of his on her hips. "Like I said, you have nothing to worry about, Baby-Girl. I'm yours, only yours."

She grinned, feeling a sense of relief fill her at the intensity of his words. "If you really want to prove to me that you're mine," her tone dropped an octave, her tone suggestive. "I can think of way you can show me." She looked up at him through lower lashes, her lips pulling into a seductive smirk.

Trent's eyes widened at her, his own smirk sliding across his face. "Hmm... I can think of a few ways I can show you, myself."

"Well," Courtney hooked her arms around his neck. "What're you waiting for, Mr. Evans?"

He tightened his arms around her waist, before sliding his hands down over the perfect curves of her ass. In one motion, he lifted her, her legs wrapping around his waist. Courtney moaned as he squeezed her ass, the sound shooting straight to Trent's groin, causing him to harden against her. "God, Court."

He held her tightly to him as he maneuvered them toward their bedroom, almost tripping over his own two clumsy feet in his haste to get his beloved into their bed. She giggled into the crook of his neck, "don't drop me, Love." He shook his head.

"Not on my life, Hon."

Finally, he managed to get them to their bedroom, dropping her onto the king-size mattress and crawling over her petite frame. He leaned down and kissed her softly, lightly. His lips moved against hers slowly, allowing the pleasure to build gradually rather than in a hurried fashion. He wanted them to savor tonight, it might be their last for a while.

Courtney gasped as his lips moved from her mouth to her jaw and down the column of her neck, pausing to leave a good-sized hickey beneath her ear, marking her as his. Trent wasn't stupid. He knew Courtney was already his and his alone, but thinking of Duncan again made his blood boil with unwanted jealousy and possessiveness. He licked the fresh love-bite before pulling back to appreciate the territorial mark, his body buzzing with delight that this woman, **this damn amazing woman** , was his fiancée.

Courtney smiled, seeing the ghost of a smirk sliding across his lips. She cupped his face in her hands, "I love you, Trent Evans."

He pressed a quick but passionate kiss to her lips, pulling back, "I love you, too, Courtney Scott." Soon-to-be Evans, He thought to himself with a satisfied smile.

"I know you do," she moved her hands to his shoulders, "now, show me, Mr. Evans."

She really loved to call him that, 'Mr. Evans', Trent noticed. It had started a year ago, after he became a substitute teacher for a high school math class. It had become her habit. Trent would be lying if he said he didn't absolutely love whenever she referred to him as 'Mr. Evans'.

He pressed his hand firmly against her lower back and lifted her, his other hand gripping the hem of her tank top and lifting it off her body and over her head. He dropped it beside the bed, smirking down at her and her bare chest. She wasn't wearing a bra. This wasn't the first time he's seen her topless (obviously) but, this might be the last time for at least a few months and he wanted to relish the sight of her and her naked form. He honestly doubted Chris would let them share a bunk no matter how much begging was done on Trent's part; the older man was too sadistic to do such a thing. If anything, Chris would try to come between them and ensue chaos to exploit their relationship for higher ratings.

Trent scoffed at the not-so-farfetched thought.

As he lifted Courtney to remove her tiny pink pajama shorts, he couldn't help but want to call Chris up and tell him that he and Courtney would not be coming for the reunion. He knew he couldn't, not because he didn't want to, but because he couldn't legally. His and Courtney's last contracts stated that they were to return for every season. Seriously, they could be thrown in jail for just missing this reunion. Not exactly the greatest setting for a wedding; Courtney would certainly throw a fit.

Courtney now lied beneath him completely naked, a sight to behold, and Trent was close behind, having taken off his shirt and kicked out of his jeans on his way to their room. He hovered over her in nothing but a pair of crimson boxer briefs. Trent straddled her as he hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his underwear and wriggled out of them with an unsexy, awkward shake of his hips. He kicked the discarded material to the floor before shifting back over her, his hands coming up to rest on either side of his fiancée's head, his body snug between her thighs. He brought a hand up to caress her face, his thumb brushing over the apple of her cheek, his eyes soft. "I love you, Courtney."

Those three words never failed to ignite a fire within Courtney. Trent said it with such conviction that she could never doubt the truth in his words. Not that she ever has, at least, not since he dropped to one knee nearly a year ago. She never doubted them before then, but when he proposed it just became more believable. Courtney knew she could never doubt Trent's love for her, not after he's showed her just how much she meant to him for the past four years.

The ex-CIT moved one hand from his shoulder to his face, cupping his chin in her palm. She stared deeply into his gaze; onyx drowning in emerald. "I love you, Trent Evans." She leaned up to press a heated kiss to his lips, her hands moving from their original places to the bed of his hair, gripping at his scalp. She pulled back, breathing heavily, "now, shut up and show me already, Guitar-Boy."

He chuckled at the use of her old nickname for him, though he knew better than to keep his girl hanging for long. Courtney was quite the impatient girl when it came to sex. He knew she was ready and foreplay was unneeded when she began to rub herself against him, moaning wantonly all the while. He gripped her thighs and spread her open to him, snuggled tight against her sex, his member prodding at her thigh. He didn't bother with protection – she was on the pill and they've only been with each other – so, without further hesitation, Trent gripped his length and pressed into her heat.

Courtney gripped at her fiancé's ebony curls as he paused, allowing her time to adjust to his size. God. Even after four years, she still couldn't believe how huge he was. He stretched her open, stretched her to her fullest and made her feel more complete than anything else could. She (inadvertently) thought back to her relationship with Duncan, and how she could never give her body to him. She could never give her full self to him. It never felt right, even just the thought of being with him, making him her first. Courtney would never regret giving Trent her virginity as well as being the one to take his.

It was times like this, night like this, that make her feel even more confident that she chose the right man to spend the rest of her life with. Trent Evans was her soul mate. As he began to move within her, his emerald gaze acting as a double-penetration along with the undulating thrust of his hips, Courtney knew that fate had brought him here. Trent Evans was meant to be here, with her, **in her** , surrounding her. There was no doubt in her mind about that.

It didn't take long before she was coming undone beneath him and, with a quick circle of his thumb on her clit, she fell over the precipice, Trent following with a loud groan. He collapsed onto her, his fear of crushing her long gone from experience, and she cuddled him against her, her fingers combing through his thick bed of hair. They were both still coming down from their highs, relishing in the closeness and honestly between them. There was no need for words, not now; they embraced the quiet.

Finally, after almost fifteen minutes, Trent rolled off her and pulled her on top of him, switching their places. He wrapped his arms loosely around her narrow waist, his smile seemingly permanent as it always did post-coitus, "I'm gonna miss this," he muttered, his voice a mere whisper. Courtney tensed. He felt it. "You know, Chris won't let us share a bunk, Hon. He'd rather we suffer from unwilling celibacy."

"So," Courtney lifted herself to look at him. "We are doing this? We're going to go to the reunion?"

He nodded, folding his arms under his head. "You know we have to, Hon. It's in our contracts." He sighed ruefully. "Those damned contracts have our souls bound to that hell."

Courtney frowned, "if I was my old self, I would call up my lawyers and demand they get Chris to rip up our contracts."

Trent chuckled.

She sighed, resting her chin on her hands clasped together on his muscled chest. "I hate to say it, boy do I hate to say it, but you're right; we're bound tight to that damn show." A thought occurred to her and she giggled mischievously, "at least, until Chris drops dead at thirty-five." The two shared a laugh.

Once they sobered, Trent frowned, remembering the email he received. "We need to pack early tomorrow morning; Chris wants us there by Thursday at the absolute latest."

Courtney groaned, "ugh. I guess we'll need to get used to waking up at the crack of dawn, again." She rolled her eyes. She was so not looking forward to being woken up by Chris and that damn megaphone of his.

Trent chuckled, nodding in agreement. "I'm not, either. Honestly, though, I'm gonna miss waking up to your beautiful face every morning." He admitted, blushing profusely. Courtney pressed a kiss to his chest, letting him know – without words – that she would miss waking up to him just as much, if not more.

"Well," Courtney let out a yawn. "I think we need to catch some shuteye, dontcha think?"

He nodded, her yawning contagious it seemed as he cupped a hand over his mouth. "I think that's a great idea, Hon." She rolled off him and he turned on his side to spoon her, his arms locking tight around her waist. He pressed a kiss to her ear, "Goodnight, Hon. I love you."

"Goodnight, Love. I love you, too."

With that, the young couple quickly nodded off into dreamland, holding each other tight as the threat of the TD reunion hung in the air.

XxXxX


End file.
